My best girlfriend
by Calistha Layenna
Summary: If one day, you discover that your best friend hides you something that you would make? " - Bella, I love you but not as you love me! " " - Alice, whom do you want to say there? "


Between Alice and me, there was always a kind of alchemy since we knew it, I would not say how it arrived but it is there. For some time, it is strange to me, it takes me more hand as she did not long ago, it's hard for me to kiss but when she does, she blushed violently and abruptly turns head, it takes me in his arms for a yes or a no, and when it comes to talking about our amorous conquests, it is becoming more vague, saying that his latest conquest was any, nothing really romantic love or money. And then I noticed that the girls looked more and more, the retailer when it has the gaze. I find it quite strange, I think she always told me ... No, she never told me if the girls was interested or not. I would have asked anyway. Speaking of her, I see approaching me, his hair disheveled, she is so manic fashion, bizarre, with red eyes and mascara leaving black streaks on her beautiful face. She throws herself into my arms and crying, wetting my T-shirt salty rivers.

"- Bella, I do not know what to do!  
- How?  
- I just can not make me look like the best friend of the person I love. But I do not know how to tell her. I'm afraid she rejects me because I'm not normal.  
- But, even if you're a little weird sometimes, it does not make you wrong someone, and then if you are abnormal, I am too. Alice anyway, I love you as you are. Bella says  
- Thanks but you do not love me like I love you ... "Alice finally starting hastily  
- How are you? "Jeez, what am I to understand this implied. I complained that it takes me in his arms but more so here, I feel a lack in my chest. What do I think that?  
I see a bunch of bitches get to skirt and heels.  
"- Well, well, but it would not be Bella's best friend's crazy.  
- How can you talk about my best friend like that. You do not even know! On the one I think she is not crazy but adorable, two, I prefer it to you who had gathered as many neurons as it has in herself. Bella explains  
- You dare come to her defense when she is a lesbian. Oops, I could not hold my tongue. Tanya blurted.  
- What?

- Do not you know? Shucks, I'm sorry to hear that you like that.  
- But what, it looks at you she is a lesbian, she did not kiss that I know, or else it is that you are yourself that edge. Bella defended.  
- Fortunately it does not kiss me, I had to go wash my post, to remove its germs. "  
Leaving the girls behind me speechless, I am seeking to Alice. I do not get it, why it does not mention me, she knows I'm open to everything, I will not get it in trouble and I will not stop to consider it as my best friend and take her in my arms. And then, "you do not love me like I love you", there I am in limbo.  
Lost in my thoughts, I do not notice that I drove into someone. I resume my spirits when I'm lying in the same person. Raising his head, I passed two emeralds owned by my friend. I am ashamed of our closeness, too. I get up and offered her my hand so it rises, it takes turning the head. I felt chills go up my spine when her hand touches mine.

"I thank you, but I'm sorry. Alice said, looking away.  
- Sorry? It is rather I who should be the one, I'm not there when you need me, and two, looking for you I make you fall. Bella said, embarrassed.  
"Do not worry about it, I'm tough. But what do you mean by "I'm not there when you need me? "  
- Alice, I would have preferred you tell me you prefer girls to boys rather than learn from sluts cheerleaders. And you know I would not have changed because of that, I would have still been in my arms and the wind would have you normally.  
- No, you do not understand, how could I tell that to the one that makes my heart beat, I knew full well that she would reject me.

"But finally, I, I ... I do not get it, why you do not tell him I'm sure she will be happy and then maybe she will have the same feelings as you.  
- Bella, if I tell you it's you I'm talking from the beginning! It is you who makes my heart beat faster, it's still you that makes me want to go to class even if I do not want just to see you. What would you do? Do not tell me that you feel the same feelings as me?  
- You're my best friend, I'd be lying there forever but I think I need time to think about it, I can not tell you I feel nothing, but I do not know if it the love I feel for you. Bella told.  
- You see, I knew you would dismiss me, that's why I did not want you to confess.

- But ...  
- Tell me looking me in the eyes I do not please you.  
- Alice, I too want to lose you to you for that.  
- For that, finally, it's my love life that is spoken, not a banal story of flirtation.  
- I never said that and you know it, but I do not know my own feelings how do you want me to tell you the truth because I do not know.  
- Okay, so I'll help you. "  
With that, she kissed me, letting his feelings. The initially sweet kiss becomes passionate and chaste. When the breath was missing, we moved back at that time, when I saw her I found her beautiful, she was really something that had not others.

"- So what do you think of me now?  
- I think I still can not believe what just happened just now. Alice, I not sure how to explain this, except that I think I'm in love with you sincerely and deeply. "  
That's how our first kiss happened and especially our first day of torque. In the afternoon, the campus was already aware of our lunch adventure. Of course, after that day, we were caught in the crossfire, those of us including our families and everyone else who peddled a lot of rumors and insults us when you went before them. But hey, we made addition to these discussions, confronting it at two and we ended our life together, with two children through in vitro fertilization.  
And then, the rest of our life looks only we, are strained of Peeping Toms!


End file.
